The present invention relates to a non-invasive corrosion sensor. More specifically, but without limitation, the present invention relates to a non-invasive corrosion sensor for detecting and measuring the rate of corrosion.
Current methods for detecting and measuring the rate of corrosion are non-quantitative, non-predictive and require visual observation of the surfaces. These methods often result in increased costs due to maintenance operations being performed prior to need or not soon enough. In either case the costs could be significantly reduced if maintenance could be performed at the most optimum time. This can only be accomplished through use of a method that will permit quantitative, continuous measurement of material surfaces not accessible during normal operations.
A commonly used method for detecting and measuring the rate of corrosion is visual inspection. To utilize this method the area must be accessible to viewing. Another method includes ultrasonic testing whereby sound waves detect changes in material properties (thickness and density). Additional methods are eddy current testing which detects changes in material/magnetic properties, and resistively testing which measures changes in a material's electrical resistance. All of these methods suffer from one or more of the above listed liabilities.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a method or mechanism that incorporates the listed benefits without the limitations inherent in present methods. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a non-invasive corrosion sensor.